Bus bars are utilized in electrical power distribution systems to conduct electricity, typically from an electrical panel board. To allow heat to dissipate relatively efficiently, bus bars are typically either flat strips or hollow tubes to provide a relatively high surface area to cross-sectional area ratio. Bus bars may be supported on insulators within a system. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,606,957 to Rypinski, sections of bus bars are completely surrounded with insulation. While Rypinski indicates that his construction is less expensive to manufacture than prior arrangements, the Rypinski arrangement does not offer flexibility in design and fabrication desirable for current systems.